


Shino and Naruto

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy days, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: au where naruto becames friends with shino bc why not
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	Shino and Naruto

“Hey! I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” 

Naruto stands in front of Shino. Academy third period ended, consisting of a Genjustu lesson, and now, it was lunchtime at the academy as kids began scattering off to places to eat. 

“Wanna eat lunch together!” Naruto declared, pointing his thumb to his chest.

Shino stares. He sits on a pile of rocks with a large tree in the middle. The bugs on his fingers crawl inside of his white windbreaker. “I have milk for lunch! What ‘bout you!” Naruto still stood in front of Shino as he proudly showed off his small lunch to him. 

“...Bento,” Shino mumbled, confused as to why Uzumaki Naruto would want to stand in front of him. “Cool! Wanna eat lunch together?!” Naruto sat beside Shino despite his lack of reaction or attention. But since Shino didn't yell at him or anything, Shino wouldn’t mind? Right? Shino nodded and opened his bento box while Naruto started shaking his milk. “Iruka-sensei was so annoying today! Did you see the prank I did today?! Iruka looked so funny with that white powder I found in the bathroom- or more like, I dug up in the bathroom, but still something right? Doesn’t matter where I got it!” Naruto said, laughing and bumping his feet on the concrete in a constant motion. Shino noticed his sandals looked broken. 

“And did you hear about the test we have on Friday? Iruka-sensei is so mean! It’s not like everybody studies for the test anyway! So I don’t know why he was pestering us to study! Hmph! Iruka can go buy me ramen for failing!” Naruto continued his ramble still shaking his small milk carton in his hand. Shino quietly grabbed his chopsticks and silently ate his rolled seaweed eggs. “By the way what’s your name?” Naruto turned to look at Shino with a smile and stopped shaking his milk as well. “Shino.” Shino quickly said, and there was a silent confusion in his chest. Why would Uzumaki Naruto take interest in him? Naruto usually bothered Shikamaru or Sasuke every day. While Shino was usually alone. 

“Shino… well I’m Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!” Naruto shouted. Shino continued eating; Naruto's yelling doesn't bother him no more. “What’s your dream? Do you like anything?” Naruto asked, placing his milk carton on the rocks beside him. Shino paused eating. He didn’t know but he liked bugs and insects.

“..Bugs. Why may you ask—“ 

“Bugs! Ew! I hate bugs!” Naruto made a sour face, contouring his face into disgust before returning to his normal youthful face. “But meh, I can't judge. Nobody thinks I’ll become Hokage so… cool!” Naruto gave a thumbs up to Shino before looking down at his bento. “Wow! That looks so good!” Naruto closes in on the prepared food. “Ahhh!” Naruto had a smile, and his stomach growled. “Ahaha!” Then a burst of awkward laughter came out of nowhere and he scratched his head, pulling away from Shino’s space. “Sorry!” And he picked up his milk carton beside him. 

“Guess I’ll just drink my milk!” Naruto said, tearing his milk carton to sip his milk, but an awful smell of rotten milk filled Shino’s and Naruto’s noses. “Ugh! Ew!” Naruto pulled his occupied-milk-smelling-rotten-hand a distance away from him and Shino. “Haha… Sorry!” 

Shino was confused as to why Naruto would apologize. Did the boy not have proper food? He’d known that the boy was an orphan, but wouldn’t the orphanage he inhabits in, properly give him food? 

Shino stopped clutching his chopsticks. He felt bad. His parents often told him about starving kids and Naruto was most likely one of them. 

“There’s no need to apologize.” He firmly said as Naruto was making fake gagging noises. “Why? Because you can eat mine.” And he didn’t know why he said that. Maybe out of guilt, or perhaps, he felt like Naruto; lonely. But he had his bugs, so he didn’t need anybody else. “Ah! Really!” Naruto instantly turned to look at him, placing his expired milk two rocks away from him. Shino nodded and offered his half-eaten bento to the blonde. 

“Are you sure?! We can share!” Naruto suggested but his skinny face screamed that he was so hungry. “No.” Shino simply said, and he gave the blonde his bento, despite the modicum hunger lingering around his stomach. 

“Does that mean we are friends?!” Naruto asked, grabbing Shino’s bento and munching the food with his hands. Shino paused, considering his answer. Friends…? He and Naruto..? His bugs were already enough. 

“No—“ 

“Aww! This is amazing! Shino! You’re so nice! Hey, this Sunday can I come over to your house? The orphanage always lets us go to our friend's house for a long time every Sunday, but I don’t have anybody to go to. You can be my first!” Naruto brightly smiled at Shino. And Shino watched Naruto’s smile, amazed, because, for the first time, someone wanted his presence. 

“Sure. Because—“ 

“Okay! Gotta give me your address!” 

Shino blinked, and he felt a small smile on his face.

“It’s—“ 

“This is amazing!” Naruto chewed loudly on Shino’s food, smiling as he squashed meat with his teeth, then gulping his chewed food. 

Shino paused annoyed. He’d have to wait until the blonde was done eating, huh? 


End file.
